Secret Valentine
by mardel
Summary: Claire has a secret admirer
1. Default Chapter

Secret Valentine  
by mardel  
PG  
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
  
Claire was working in her lab early Wednesday morning when the  
door slide open and Eberts walked in carrying a beautiful bouquet  
of flowers.   
  
"Claire these were just delivered. They are for you." Eberts was   
smiling it wasn't often he got to be the bearer of good news.  
  
"Oh my for me pink roses." Claire stopped working and stood.  
She reached for the small card included with her flowers.  
"Thank you Albert."   
  
"You are quiet welcome." Eberts set the flowers down on the   
table and waited to learn who'd sent them.  
  
Claire sniffed the roses still smiling and opened the small envelope.  
  
For Claire,  
The loveliest woman I know,  
Meet me at Michelle's at seven  
tomorrow night  
  
"It's not signed. Who sent these Eberts do you know?"   
  
"No, I don't. I just accepted them from the delivery man ten   
minutes ago."  
  
"I wonder who sent them."   
  
"It would seem that you have a secret admirer Doctor."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I'm telling you Partner you have to make a move. You can't wait  
around something as important as this, you can't waste time."   
Bobby was saying as the door to the Keep opened.  
  
"I hear ya." Darien said, then spotted the large bouquet of flowers  
on the table. "Whoa, nice flowers there Keepie who sent them?"   
  
"Good morning Darien, Bobby. I don't know the card wasn't signed."  
  
"Pink roses very classy. Come Claire you know who sent them  
even if the card wasn't signed. You can tell us." Bobby hinted.  
  
"No, honestly I don't know. But they are lovely." Claire smiled  
as she admired the flowers. "Alright Darien let me check you over,  
you aren't due for a shot until Friday."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So Hobbesy did you send those roses to the Keep?" Darien turned  
and walked backwards in the hall after they had left the lab.  
  
"No, I didn't sent them to her. Why would you think that?"   
Bobby answered a little to quickly.   
  
"Come on, I know you like her." Darien grinned.  
  
"It wasn't me my friend. I'm thinking you did it, just to make her  
crazy."   
  
"Me? Do I seem like the kind of guy that would sent anonymous   
flowers?"  
  
"You have a point there. So if I didn't send 'em and you didn't  
sent them who did?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was puzzled by her gift also, she ran through the possible   
people that could have sent them. There was Bobby, Darien, and  
if she considered all possibilities Eberts.   
  
Bobby? Claire considered him, he was flirting with her all the time.  
Telling her how nice she looked in this or that. He'd asked her to  
dinner a dozen times. Claire liked Bobby, he had several very nice  
qualities. He was very fit, strong, intelligent, caring and brave.   
Claire thought he might have sent her the roses anonymously   
because she'd turned him down so many times. But then she wasn't  
sure.   
  
Then there was the possibility is had been Darien. Claire wondered   
if he would have sent her flowers. There had been a short period of  
time at the beginning of their relationship that she'd thought he   
might be experiencing the proverbial crush a patient often felt   
towards their doctor. But it had worked out. Darien was a good man.  
He cared about people, he was intelligent, charming, never serious  
and to be honest one the handsomest men she'd ever known.   
Claire loved him but it was the friendship kind of love, not the happily   
ever after marry me kind. Not that she ruled out developing deeper   
feelings for him. She just wasn't sure about him either.   
  
Claire turned back to her work. She examined the card again but  
the hand writing didn't look at all familiar. She wondered if someone  
she hadn't considered yet might have sent the roses.   
  
Eberts was always around. He often stopped and talked with her  
during his lunch hour. Eberts was very inquisitive, intelligent, he  
cared about his co-workers. He was very devoted to his job. He was  
sweet and hardworking. She didn't believe he had a crush on her.  
But she couldn't be sure with him either. Claire sighed. At the rate  
she was going she wasn't going to eliminate anyone from the list  
of possible candidates.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hobbes, why is it that you wouldn't consider dating anyone you  
work with?" Darien asked as they were driving to the new   
location for the recent mission.  
  
"I've told you Partner, I don't fish off the company pier."  
  
"I know that, why not? What's it going to hurt?"   
  
"If a relationship went badly, and lets face it my track record isn't  
the best. It would make working difficult between me and the lady."  
Bobby explained.   
  
"You mean you and Claire," Darien nudged.   
  
"No, me and who ever, I like Claire but she has never given me any  
sign that she likes me. Well maybe as a friend sort of, but not romantically.  
So stop pushing."   
  
"I'm not pushing, I just want to understand." Darien told him. He was  
wondering who'd sent the roses to his Keeper. Pink roses, that was the  
part that was bothering him, there was something about pink roses.  
He couldn't remember what it was.   
  
"Are you sure you didn't sent them hoping to get her to accept one  
of my offers or something like that? Are you trying to play matchmaker?"  
Bobby suddenly had the idea, Darien was behind the flowers.  
  
"No, I didn't sent them but that's not a bad idea. Claire deserves some  
love in her life and if you aren't going to be the one who gives it to  
her...... someone should."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Eberts could you help me for a minute. I've got to find a file for   
this project and it appears to have been miss placed."   
Claire knocked on his office door. Eberts had a small office, just  
next door to the Official's it had one very small window and room  
for only a desk, a chair and one file cabinet.   
  
"Yes, of course. What file are you looking for?" He stood and walked   
with her towards the basement.   
  
"The file is titled Franklin Institute, but I don't seem to be able to  
locate it." Claire explained. She noticed as they walked along that  
Eberts was looking very polished and well turned out recently.   
He'd gotten a new suit or something, she wasn't sure what the  
difference was.   
  
"Let me check." He opened the door to the filing room and went   
to a cabinet in the far corner. He opened the top drawer and pulled  
out a file. "It this the one you are looking for?"   
  
"Yes, that was amazing Albert, thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome Claire. Any time you need a file I'd be  
happy to retrieve it for you." He smiled.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That evening Claire was eating her dinner, and thinking about  
the possible men she might be meeting for dinner the following  
night. It was Valentines Day after all, she hadn't been so curious  
about something in her personal life in ages.   
"Who do you think it is Pavlov? You've meet them all do you have  
some kind of doggie intuition about these things?"   
  
Pavlov jumped up on her lap and licked her face.   
"I know you'd pick Eberts because he takes care of you for me.  
The few times I have to spend the night away from home."   
  
She put her plate in the sink and went to choose an outfit for   
the big mystery meeting the following night.   
  
( Ok your choice I've written four possible ending to this little  
story. Your choice they are labeled Darien, Bobby, Eberts and  
Other. You can read them all or just your favorite. I hope you  
enjoy, mardel) 


	2. Darien

Darien was anxious about meeting Claire for their dinner. He wasn't  
at all sure she would be pleased to learn it was him that had sent her  
the roses.   
  
But he did believe she needed to have a life outside of the Agency   
lab. He felt he could at least show her a nice time. Maybe dance a  
little, talk and if she was pleased it was him, who knew they might  
start a new page in their relationship. Darien was certainly ready   
for his life to improve in the romance department. He hadn't been  
this lonely since his days in jail when he'd been confined to solitary.  
  
Claire entered the foyer of the restaurant. She looked beautiful,  
she was wearing a red dress that showed off her figure, and her  
hair was pinned up. She looked like a princess.  
  
"Claire Hi," Darien stepped forward out of the shadows.  
  
"Darien it was you then. Thank you for the roses, they are   
beautiful." She smiled, her heart was beating at twice it's normal  
rate. She was thrilled it was him, she hadn't been sure how she'd  
feel if it was Darien, but she was happy, excited.   
  
" Our table is ready." He took her hand and they followed the maitre d'  
to the table on the side of the room.   
  
"This is lovely thank you." Claire told Darien once he was seated.   
  
"You look so beautiful. I was so nervous you wouldn't come."   
Darien told her.   
  
"Thank you, you look wonderful in you suit. Of course I came   
I was dying to learn who'd sent the roses."   
  
"You're not disappointed?" He was experiencing doubts about   
her feelings for him.   
  
"Darien how could I be disappointed. You are one of the nicest  
men I know. Any woman would be thrilled to be seen on your  
arm." She praised him. But it was true. Very true.  
  
Darien flushed slightly at her praise. They placed their order  
and enjoyed a wonderful meal. Darien asked her to dance  
afterwards. Claire was surprised he was to light on his feet, especially  
with ballroom type dancing. She felt like Cinderella at the ball, her  
evening couldn't have been more wonderful.  
  
Darien escorted her home in his car, she'd taken a taxi to the meeting.  
He walked her to her door, "Darien tonight was wonderful. I'm so  
glad you asked me."   
  
"I enjoyed out time together, I don't want it to end." His voice was  
soft, deep one of the rare times he was serious.   
  
Claire sensed he was about to kiss her. She looked deeply into his  
dark eyes and waited. Darien lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned  
forward he'd intended it to be a gentle first kiss, but she responded  
so completely he deepened it. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders  
his other hand pulled her in close to his long body. There was heat  
developing between them.   
  
"My I think I'd better go in now." Claire blinked when he ended the   
kiss.   
" Good night Claire. I'll see you tomorrow." Darien was grinning  
from ear to ear.   
"Good night Darien, thank you again for a wonderful evening."  
"It was my pleasure." He waited until she was inside before he  
vaulted over the side of the short stair way and landed on the  
ground. He looked back up at her house and smiled. Life was  
good sometimes.   
  
end 


	3. Bobby

Bobby was waiting for Claire to arrive at Michelle's. He was more nervous than  
usual afraid she would be disappointed it was him that had sent her the roses.  
  
But he agreed with Darien. Claire did need to have some love in her life, or at  
least a little romance. He knew if she would allow him to, he could show her  
a good time, some good food a little dancing. Bobby Hobbes knew how to   
treat a lady.   
  
Claire arrived in the foyer and smiled when she spotted him standing there.  
"Bobby it was you, I had a feeling it was you all along."   
  
Bobby stepped forward and took her hand. "You look beautiful tonight Claire."  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome in you tux." She took his arm.   
  
"Thank you, our table is ready if you will allow me to escort you."   
Bobby loved having such a beautiful woman on his arm as he walked with  
her through the restaurant to their table.   
  
Bobby held her chair for her and then took his seat. He'd ordered champagne  
it was already waiting for them at the table.   
"A toast, to new beginnings." Bobby said and they both sipped their wine.  
  
"This place is lovely, I've never been here before."  
  
"They are a well kept secret, not just everyone is allowed to make reservations."  
  
"I'm impressed. Thank you for inviting me." Claire inclined her head to him.  
  
"You weren't disappointed it was me then?" Bobby had to ask, his insecurities  
with the female gender surfacing for a moment.   
  
"Of course not Bobby, you are one of the nicest men I know. Any woman would  
be proud to be seen on your arm." Claire assured him.   
  
"I don't know about that, but as long as you enjoy yourself."   
  
Claire placed a hand on his arm, "I'm proud to be here with you. If other women  
don't notice all your good qualities then shame on them."   
  
Bobby nearly blushed at her praise. He swallowed, "You think... think I have   
good qualities?"   
  
"Yes, of course you do." Claire squeezed his arm, it was very solid under her hand,  
Bobby had a powerful build, it just wasn't obvious.   
"Shall I list them for you then?" She was teasing now, but she saw that he did need  
some reassurance.   
  
"No, you don't have to." He glanced away from her face.   
  
"I will anyway, you're smart, dependable, loyal, brave, strong and caring."   
Claire told him.   
  
"I sound like a boy scout." Bobby tried to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.  
  
"You are defiantly not a boy. I'd say all man, all any woman would need."   
Claire was looking into his eyes now, letting him know she did find him attractive.   
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter arrived just then and broke the spell.   
  
They shared a magnificent meal and Bobby asked her to dance with him afterwards.  
  
Claire wasn't surprised he danced beautifully, Bobby was very good at many different  
things. She loved being in his arms, moving to the music. She didn't want the   
evening to end.   
  
He drove her home in a car he'd borrowed just for the night. Walking her to her door  
and waiting for her to unlock it.  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening Bobby. It was very special." Claire smiled  
at him.   
  
"You're welcome, my pleasure." He was looking into her eyes, hesitant to kiss her  
good night. But she was waiting, so he placed a hand on her waist and leaned in the  
few inches that separated them. Claire welcomed the kiss, wanted the kiss.   
Bobby went slow at first, but she responded so eagerly that he deepened the kiss.  
Her arms came around his shoulders he tightened his hold on her, the kiss lasted  
longer than he'd intended. She was so sweet.   
  
"My, Bobby that was.... I think I'd better go in now." Claire was slightly dazed from  
the thoroughness of his kiss.   
  
"Goodnight Claire, sleep well." Bobby's eyes were darker, his voice deep and full of  
emotion.   
  
Claire reached for the door nob and missed. Then tried again, slipping inside before  
she did something rash like invite him in.   
Bobby waited until she was safely inside then sighed deeply. He strutted down the short  
flight of stairs and back to his borrowed car. 


	4. Eberts

Claire arrived at the restaurant and noticed a familiar face waiting for her in the foyer.  
  
"Albert so you're the one who sent me the roses?"  
  
He was dressed in a dark blue suit she'd never seen before, he looked quite handsome  
and a little anxious.   
  
"Good evening Claire. Yes, are you surprised to see me?"   
  
"A little yes." She was unsure if he had a crush on her or he was thinking something  
else by sending the flowers and inviting her to dinner.  
  
"Did you understand the significance of pink roses?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I didn't." Claire smiled at him.   
  
"Red is for love, white if for devotion and pink is for friendship." Eberts explained.   
  
"Oh, yes I see." Claire answered not entirely sure she did understand.  
  
"You've seemed so down since Kevin visited us a few months ago. I though perhaps  
a night out might help to restore your usual joie de vivre."   
  
"That was very kind of you Albert. Shall we dine then?" Claire took his arm.  
  
"Yes, allow me." Albert Eberts escorted her to their table and held her chair  
for her.   
  
"May I say you look beautiful this evening. That dress is very becoming."  
Albert smiled as they looked over the menus.  
  
"Thank you. That is a very nice suit, you look very sharp." Claire complimented  
him.  
  
They ordered a meal, shared delightful dinner conversation. Albert was very knowledgeable  
on many different topics.   
  
"Would you care to dance?" He stood and offered her his hand.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely." Claire smiled, and accepted his hand.   
  
The music was provided by a sting quartet, she hadn't danced formally since a  
fancy New Years Eve dinner several years before. Albert was a talented dancer  
and Claire was enjoying dancing with him.   
  
Albert had debated his plan to get Claire out of her doldrums for weeks. At worst  
he thought she wouldn't show up for the dinner. Or that she would be uncomfortable  
sharing a meal with him. He was thrilled she seemed to be enjoying the evening.   
He considered Claire one of his few friends, and he hated seeing her so sad.   
  
"Thank you Albert this was a lovely evening." Claire thanked him as he escorted  
her to the car.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He drove her home and walked with her to the door.  
  
"Well thank you again Albert, I did have a nice time tonight." She placed a hand on  
his shoulder and kissed his cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and waited for her to go inside  
before he walked back to his car. There was a spring in his step that hadn't been there  
earlier in the day.  
  
Friends, everyone needed friends.   
  
end 


	5. Kevin

Claire arrived at the restaurant. She didn't see any of the men she expected waiting for  
her. For just a moment she thought it had all been some kind of cruel joke.   
  
"Dr. Keeply?" The maitre d' asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I have instructions to escort you to a private dinning room." He bowed to her  
and showed her towards a small room off the foyer.   
  
It was set with a table for one. Claire was very puzzled. There was a rose on the  
table this time a red one.   
  
"This is for you, I'm told it is self explanatory, your meal was pre-ordered you   
will be served soon. Enjoy you meal." He pulled her chair out for her.   
  
Claire looked at the package he'd handed her. Claire was typed on the cover.  
She opened the package and saw that it contained letters at least a dozen.  
They were letters from Kevin, and there was also a note.   
  
Claire,   
  
I'm so sorry I have to explain things to you this way. But I do feel I owe you more  
of an explanation than we were able to cover.   
When I was offered the 'chance of a life time' position with the SWB to do research  
on the human RNA level. I was selfish, I never should have insisted you come with  
me like I did. You are a genius in your own right and deserve to pursue your dream  
of research and surgery. I was so selfish and short sighted. I soon leaned of my  
mistake. I missed you very much those months away from you. I wrote you several  
letters but I was not allowed to send them. They are here for you now if you care  
to read them. I did love you very much, that was real. I'm glad we had the few  
moments together with Darien's help. I wish I could change many things that  
happened during my short life but the most personal one would be my choice  
to follow my career over my heart.   
Love Always Kevin  
  
Claire was crying softly by the time she stopped reading the note. She looked at the  
letters and sighed. Kevin had been her first broken heart, her first real love. She'd  
never wanted to believed he was so callus that he hadn't attempted to contact her   
after he left for the secret research project.   
  
The waiter brought her meal, there was soft music playing in the background.   
She sipped her wine and toyed with her food, it was delicious but she wasn't hungry.   
  
She decided to keep the letters but she didn't want to read them. Not yet, maybe one day.  
She was preparing to leave when she heard a sound behind her. She turned. It was Bobby.   
  
"Claire, I wasn't sure this was a good idea. But Kevin convinced me that you needed to  
know he did love you. He didn't just abandon you. He asked me to arrange this dinner  
for you when the time was right. Deciding when, that was the hardest part."  
Bobby cleared his throat. He hated seeing her so sad. He glanced away.  
  
"Bobby, thank you. I does help to know he didn't abandon me." Claire stepped forward,  
then stopped a few feet separating them.   
  
"Then I'm glad I honored his wishes. If you want to talk. I'd be glad to listen."   
He looked up at her again, she looked so fragile at that moment.   
  
"I could use a shoulder to lean on right now." She whispered.  
  
Bobby took the few steps between them and embraced her gently. Claire bent her head  
to the curve of his shoulder and wrapped both arms tightly around his solid frame.   
"I'm sorry, but maybe now you can heal." Bobby said softly, almost to quite for her  
to hear the words.   
  
She held on to him for several minutes, needing the support. Bobby held her firmly,  
but he didn't crush her in his arms. He was offering comfort, letting her know he  
cared and was there to help.   
  
Claire sighed, and eased back slightly, "Thank you, you are a very special friend to  
me Bobby. I'm grateful for your kindness."   
  
"You're welcome, but it wasn't much." Bobby whipped a tear from her cheek with  
his thumb. "I'll escort you home now if you're ready?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." Claire gathered up her things and walked with her hand tucked into  
Bobby's arm out to the van.   
  
He drove her home, they were both silent during the drive. He walked her up to her door.  
"You'll be alright?"   
  
"Yes, I think so. Thank you." Claire gave him a weak smile and opened her door.   
  
Bobby waited until she was inside and heard the door locked. Then he sighed and turned  
to leave. He'd been in love with Claire for over a year now. But he'd known there was  
something preventing him from getting close to her. He'd learned who is was several  
months ago when Darien had come up with the idea of injecting Kevin's DNA into him  
in an attempt to find the answer to removing the gland.   
  
Claire had been deeply in love with Kevin Fawkes during their time at college together.  
But he'd left her hurt and disappointed.  
  
Bobby hoped she could heal and move on now. He hoped he could one day tell her how  
he felt about her and she would welcome him into her personal life.   
  
He climbed back into Golda and sat behind the wheel. He could dream couldn't he?  
Everyone was entitled to dream.   
  
end 


End file.
